


Baby Doll

by zedi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Harry In Glasses, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, bad boy!louis, dumb boys in love, how could i forget that one?, if there's something else let me know I'm still new to tagging things, it's vague tho, mentions of past alcohol use, mentions of past violence, shy!harry, that's an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedi/pseuds/zedi
Summary: PWP with shy nerdy Harry and Bad Boy™ Louis





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants my voyeurism fic? Too bad! Have filthy dirty smut instead :)
> 
> Massive shout out to [Ashtarok](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtarok/pseuds/Ashtarok) for cheering me on while I wrote over 4k of sex, I'm dedicating this to you. Thank you to my dear [friendo](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) as well for late night chats.  
> I love you both and appreciate your patience with me.
> 
> title is from the Fratellis - "[Baby Doll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkL_uxKdvK8)"  
> I recommend giving it a listen =w=
> 
> _

 

 

It started from an argument about where exactly Harry could stick his “tidiness tips”. Louis had yet again left a trail of disaster through the flat when he’d gotten home from a long day at work. Which had, yet again, prompted Harry to follow after him (picking up the mess as he went) and whinge about how he wished Louis would help keep the flat clean. Which lead to them both bickering back and forth like the old married couple most people think they are.

Louis’ not sure how “I’m not your housekeeper Lou!” and “You’ve got the maid outfit for it!” turned into Harry pathetically batting at Louis’ chest with balled up fists and Louis tugging on Harry’s curls like a bully in primary. He definitely has the details muddled on how _that_ turned into Harry moaning like a pornstar into Louis’ mouth as he melted against the wall Louis had him pressed into. But hey, what better way to deal with your frustrations than snogging the embodiment of his current headache until he stops nagging?

It’s not the first time they’ve had a go at each other, though the last times involved questionable sobriety on both their parts and has never gone past sloppy groping and passing out before they got very far. Now, though. Now Louis can appreciate the way Harry grinds down on the leg he’d shoved between Harry’s own wobbly baby deer pair. Can drink in the way the taller man’s hair is silky and tangled perfectly around his fingers as he yanks Harry’s head back to expose his long, pale neck. Can feel the way he loses his own damn mind over why he’s never done this sober until now.

“Lou, fuck, touch me, please…” and fuck if he’s never been happier to oblige that deep, morbid voice than when it’s whimpering in his ear.

He’s slipping his hands down, down, down Harry’s long body, tweaking perky nipples through an outrageously thin jumper and swallowing the high pitched whine the action elicits. Harry’s nipples have always been sensitive, even when he’s not writhing like a sex kitten against their hallway wall.

When Louis reaches the waistband of the younger man’s painted on white skinnies, he scratches his nails back up Harry’s torso, unbelievably soft sweater lifting with the movement. Being sure to drag his nails carefully over Harry’s nipples (all fucking _four_ of them, weirdo), he shucks the top off entirely, pulling away from the taste of his flatmates whimpers to admire the pink scratch lines standing out on otherwise flawless pale skin.

“Jesus H, look like you’re gonna mess in your jeans already, fuck.” Harry’s cheeks are botchy with a flush that goes down to his chest and rivaled in colour only by the shade of cherry his plump lips have turned from being kissed and bitten. His whole body is trembling, fingers clinging onto Louis for dear life. His admittedly cute pink frame lenses are askew on his nose, fogged up and reminding Louis that Harry probably hasn’t had it off with someone since the last time they had a drunken snog. Or, ever, since they’ve never technically gotten off during those messy fumblings.

He wants to fix that. He wants to wreck this shivering, annoying, beautiful man he’s got pinned to the wall like a rare butterfly, wings fluttering wildly under his gaze.

Harry let’s out an overwhelmed hiccup, mumbling what Louis thinks might be a breathy “ _please_ ” and trying to pull the older man closer again. Louis gets an idea, mainly because he’s pretty sure Harry’s legs won't support him even to walk the five feet into the nearest bedroom.

“Hazza, baby, wrap your arms around my neck, yeah?” he helps long, unwieldy arms to hug about his shoulders before lifting Harry off the ground and hooking his legs around his waist. Harry squeaks, limbs tightening and face tucking in against Louis’ neck, and if they were both more naked and prepared, Louis thinks he’d like to fuck the shy lad up against the wall and see how loud he would get.

Maybe next time.

Right now he’s focused on walking them steadily into the closest bedroom, which happens to be Harry’s, and laying the long body in his arms out on soft, princess pink bedding. Harry doesn’t let him pull away, instead whining when Louis tries to lean back up and big hands tugging at him needily.

He relents to dropping his weight slowly into the squirming boy below him and doesn’t miss the satisfied sigh that’s breathed into his ear. Harry actually stills for a moment, seeming content for a breath to be smothered by Louis and weighed down into his nerdy ergonomic mattress.

The still doesn’t last for long, though, and soon Harry’s circling his hips under him and trying to yank Louis’ shirt off with a frustrated huff. Taking the hint, Louis sits up just enough to pull off his top and send it sailing somewhere in the room. It speaks to how distracted Harry is that he doesn’t say a word about Louis tossing their clothes everywhere. Green eyes are glassy as they watch him, unfocused yet entranced, and Louis can’t help leaning back down to recapture those petal soft lips in a kiss much slower than before.

The first time Louis had met Harry wasn’t the greatest day for either of them. Louis had seen this cowering curly haired person being pinned against a wall by the loud, angry words being yelled by a towering rugger type bloke. Then he’d seen a fist raise. Then he’d let his own go sailing. By the end of it, Louis had a black eye and busted knuckles but the asrehole had left looking worse and Harry had stayed to look after Louis. Had even used the sleeve of the threadbare cotton sweater he was wearing to wipe away the blood from a cut on Louis’ brow.

Louis got a scar on his eyebrow and a new, tentative friendship that day.

He had welcomed Harry into his flat after finding out that the arse biscuit he’d beaten off had been Harry’s boyfriend at the time, and had subsequently lost not only a partner, but a place to stay as well. When Louis had tried escorting the nervous lad home, they had found all of Harry’s things sat on the curb. Louis may have also refused to let his new friend go back to being within ten yards of the wanker and offered up his own flat instead.

He had been looking for a flatmate to help with rent anyway.

Now, three years and mutual unresolved attraction later, Louis had that same shy man arching into him and letting out wanton noises at the feeling of bare skin on skin.

“Baby, pretty little needy princess,” Louis pauses to suck a possessive mark right under the back of Harry’s jaw, “Sweetie, what do you want? What do you need?” Giving a pitiful whine, Harry tilts his head to the side to silently beg for more marks on his neck. Louis obliges, but doesn’t do anything further. When the restless lad pouts at him, Louis asks again. “Love, I’m not going to do anything unless you tell me what you want, need to know how far you wanna take this.”

“Please, Louis, anything, I-” Harry’s plea is cut of by an embarrassed hiccup in breath, surely blushing brighter. “I...don’t know how to ask, I’ve never...I’ve never b-been the one, uhm, deciding…” his voice gets smaller as he goes and Louis’ flashing back to that first day they met. A flush of anger rolls through him, but he pushes it back. Another time. Right now Harry needs him.

“Want me to get the rest of your kit off for you? Wanna see all of you, taste my good boy.” this gets a keen and an enthusiastic nod from the other boy, and Louis can’t help but grin down at him. “Yeah? Wanna be my good boy?”

“Yes, please!” he could tease this out longer if it weren’t for the painful way he’s hard against the zip of his trousers and he’s pretty sure Harry might have tears welling up in his eyes. He sees to carefully peeling off both the sinful white skinnies and the cute pair of cotton undies Harry was wearing underneath down and off long, well fit legs, before quickly ridding himself of his own bottoms, groaning with relief.

Harry’s truly a sight to behold, making grabby hands at him from his spread out position on the bed. Louis’ seen him naked, of course, half of London might’ve at this point with his nudist habits, but seeing him flushed and laid out just for him is extraordinary. Ethereal, even. Louis might be having a religious experience.

It doesn’t last long as a weak kick at his thigh reminds him that he shouldn’t keep pretty boys waiting. Louis crawls back onto the bed, kissing his way and delighting at the little noises he can get out of the bespeckled man. When he reaches the inside of Harry’s thighs, Louis takes times to suck bruises there too, causing Harry to squeal and nearly brain him with a knee from bending his legs up.

“Looouuuu, please, will you…” blue snaps up to averted green, willing to do whatever asked. Sensing Harry might need some encouragement, Louis bites down at a particularly sensitive area on Harry’s thigh that has him squeaking and rushing out “willyoueatmeout?” before covering his face with wide, shaky hands.

There are a million _yes_ and _bet you taste like candy_ responses flying through Louis’ head, but instead he opts to lay flat on his front, throw long legs over his shoulders, and just _do it_. Harry’s wailing above him from the first swipe of the older boy’s tongue, and it’s doesn’t take long for trembling fingers to thread into his hair and his face to get pushed further in.

Harry’s arse, while still being an arse, is _Harry’s arse_ , which means it tastes better than probably every other arse in the world. Louis’ own included. He’s pretty sure he wants Harry to let him eat him out always, if Harry will always writhe and whine sweetly, like he is right now, every time. The fingers in Louis’ hair clench and unclench to the offbeat rhythm he moves his tongue in, mixing wide licks with teasing flicks of his tongue before flattening his tongue against the tight, pink hole and just savouring the taste.

Truth be told, Louis never would have thought he’d be hungrily rimming his flatmate on said flatmate’s princess pink bedding, in his pastel lavender walled room, surrounded by cute decor and making him moan and whimper better than any pornstar in the business. Louis’ always tried to maintain that cool, Bad Boy™ aesthetic, wearing denim jackets and smoking with his Vans on propped against a brick wall. He’s well known for going out and pulling false poets back for one night stands and stealing their cigs when he leaves in the morning. Never fancied himself the type to like someone for longer than it takes to satisfy an itch.

And then came Harry. Sweet, shy, unbearably domestic Harry, with his collection of pastel colour framed glasses and his love of soft things. After Louis acted as some strange Knight in Arse Hugging Skinnies, Harry had somehow fit himself into Louis’ life like a flower taking root. He stopped going out to pull as much, cut back on smoking because the smoke made Harry sneeze and worry, started coming home to a hot meal more often than not.

It took about six months in to realize that not only was Louis living in weirdly domestic bliss, but that he was also starting to look at the sweet boy as more than just a friend and flatmate.

Maybe that’s why he doesn’t continue licking into the pliant boy under him until Harry sees stars. If this is him getting the opportunity to finally see what Harry looks like spaced out and feeling good because of _Louis_ , then he’s going to draw it out more, savor it.

When he first tries to move his mouth away, Harry whines loudly and tries to hold him there. It takes pinning the boy’s wrists to the bed and kissing him until he’s melting into the duvet again and sighing into Louis’ mouth. “Baby, do you think you’d like to suck me?” he murmurs against pouty pink lips, “Bet your lips would look perfect wrapped around my cock.”

After insisting on a clear, albeit shy, “yes” as an answer, Louis arranges himself on his back, head resting on a pillow meant for neck support and an eager smile on his face. He watches Harry position himself on his knees, snug in between Louis’ own and tucking a curl behind his ear as his glasses slide a bit down his nose.

Harry seems to hesitate, before taking Louis’ neglected cock in hand. Humming happily at the loud groan he caused, the younger lad becomes brave enough to lean down and lick at the crown, testing kitten licks that make Louis’ breath hitch and his stomach tense.

Maybe this was a terrible idea. If Harry keeps sitting there, lips shining with precome when he rubs the head of Louis’ cock against them and licking him like a lolly, he just might come all over those pink framed glasses in too short a time. Never mind that he can see Harry’s pretty pink cock, stiff and twitching where it curves up against the downy hair below his belly button.

“Hazza, _baby_ , fuck you-...how are you driving me crazy without actually having my cock in your mouth? Sittin’ there licking me like a goddamn Princess, _Christ_.” his eyes roll back when Harry gives him a determined look before sucking the head of Louis’ dick into the hot, wet heat of his mouth. He’s trying to hold his hips still, not wanting to make the poor lad gag from a sudden thrust, though the idea has his prick twitching.

Or maybe that’s from the way Harry’s now swirling his tongue around the crown, running it between the head and foreskin and lighting a fire that races up Louis’ spine and pools low in his abdomen. Louis lets out a cut of whine when the mouth around him starts suckling and bobbing shallowly, gaining confidence and enthusiasm.

It’s not long until Harry’s moaning around his length and going lower with every bob down, gently pulling the foreskin back for better access. Louis’ cock is shiny with spit down to the sparse, soft hair surrounding the base, and he doesn’t think he can take much more of the obscene slurping sounds Harry’s making.

The older man has his hands fisted into the bed cover, but they shoot up to take hold of Harry’s curls when he goes down far enough that the head of Louis’ cock hits the back of his throat. Harry gags, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes and drool dripping heavily from the corners of his mouth as he whines and tries again.

“Fuck, darling, don’t hurt yourself, just...yeah, try sticking your tongue out...go slow love, don’t wann-FUCK! Yeah, just like that, _baby_ , doing so good for me, look so sinful with a mouth full of my cock.” Louis grunts through gritted teeth, tugging on long silky curls and moaning along with Harry. “Princess, look up at me sweetheart?” Green, glassy eyes look up at him, their owner flattening on his stomach without missing a beat, eager to please.

Louis lowers a hand from Harry’s hair to his cheek, using a thumb to push the drooping glasses back up Harry’s nose. The younger boy is blinks owlishly, pulling off agonizingly slow and giving the tightest suction yet and causing his cheeks to hollow dramatically.

“Lou, would you...I-I’ll finish you off like this if you...if don’t want to but…” Harry sucks his lower lip between his teeth and gives a seemingly nervous jack of his hand around where he still held Louis’ cock, and Louis props himself up slightly on his elbows to give proper attention. “I...never mind, it’s stupid, we can just-”

“Hey, no, what do you want baby? Anything you want, promise I want it more.” Louis holds the younger boy’s chin to make sure their eyes meet, smiling encouragingly down at him. “Don’t be embarrassed love, I literally had my mouth on your arse not a minute ago.” Giving a wink when Harry sputters, he finds himself excited to find out what’s on the other’s mind.

“Well...i-if you want...will you...make love to me?”

The question is so innocently offered up, soft and pink like Harry himself, and Louis might be just a little gone for the wide eyed look of trust being aimed at him. “Course baby, I’d love to.” Louis sits up all the way, Harry sitting back on his heels in tandem, and pulls those plump lips to him for a kiss. It’s more tender than their past ones, just a gentle brush of lips. “Need to open you up for me baby, wanna switch me places and get on your hands and knees?”

Curls bounce with the shy nod Harry gives, and they switch around so Louis is kneed up behind him, smoothing a hand down his spine to make it arch just right. Harry is trembling slightly, and Louis kisses back up his back until he reaches one of his cute, small ears. “Hazza baby, do you have lube?” following a shaky finger that points towards the eggshell nightstand, he finds what looks to be a half used container of peach flavoured lube.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Louis can’t help returning his mouth to Harry’s ear while holding the container so the younger lad can see it. “Naughty princess, looks like you use this quite a lot, eh? Been laying in your pretty room, fingering your tight little hole?”

Harry whines, dropping down to his elbows to hide his face against his arms. Louis follows him, smirking wickedly and pressing every inch he can manage against the quivering man beneath him. “Bet you’ve got some toys tucked away somewhere too, yeah?” rutting himself into Harry’s crack, both of them moan at the sensation and intent. “Have you been a dirty boy, stuffing yourself full and trying to keep quiet? Do you fuck yourself on a pretty little toy when I’m asleep in the other room, wishing it was me this whole time?”

He isn’t expecting an answer, let alone the nod Harry gives him while hiccuping bashfully. Kissing under the small ear, he reassures Harry that he’s a “very good boy, angel” and straightens back up to finally start lubing up his fingers and opening up his spit wet hole.

Letting the slippery substance warm a bit on his fingers, Louis brings the pad of his middle finger to Harry’s puckered rim and simply rubs the lube around. Already the younger boy is twitching and clenching against his finger, whimpering where he’s buried his face in a pillow.

When Louis finally begins to press in, he goes slow, letting Harry adjust to each inch fed past the ring of muscle. He’s petting soothing circles into Harry’s left arse cheek, murmuring soft praises while he wiggles his finger and starts to ease it back out before thrusting in a little faster this time.

By the time Louis has worked up to slipping his index finger in as well, Harry is rocking back in time with his fingers, moaning and whimpering into the pillow. “That’s it baby, taking my fingers so well, can’t wait to feel you around my cock, _fuck_ , so good.”

Once he’s fucking three fingers in with little resistance and Harry is an absolute mess under him, Louis pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the duvet, wincing at the stain it leaves against the blush pink. He goes back to the nightstand to root around for a condom, but comes up empty.

Frowning, Louis moves to hop of the bed and dash to his room, but stops short when green eyes swing around wildly and big fat tears start rolling down pink cheeks. “Louis? Where are you going? Did I do something wrong? Please, I’m sor-”

Louis’ quick to soothe the frantic boy, kissing everywhere on his face he can reach and shushing gently. “No sweet love, only going to go get a rubber. Wanna take care of you right, we can get tested after, promise, but I don’t wanna risk you getting something from me. I’ll be right back, yeah?” Harry’s calmed down a bit, hiccuping and hazy, and Louis kisses his nose to get him to giggle. “Won’t be but a mo’.”

With that he’s racing awkwardly to his own room, holding his straining cock still so it doesn’t slap around everywhere and diving into his nightstand top drawer. Condom in hand, he streaks back in the same fashion and nearly skids into the doorframe in his haste. Holding his prize in the air for effect, He resumes his position behind Harry on the bed.

Ripping open the package and making sure his foreskin is pulled all the way back, he rolls the rubber on and bites his lip at the sensation. Coating himself with the sweet smelling lube as before, he lines up and teases the head of his dick against Harry’s fluttering hole, giving pressure when it catches on the rim.

The push in is slow, leaving them both choking out moans and making Louis take a second to keep himself from coming on the spot. Harry is tight, even after all the prep, silky and hot around the crown of his dick. When Louis finally presses in all the way, bottoming out with a groan and full body shiver, he can feel Harry clench around him and _fuck_.

“Lou, please, I’m okay, make love to me, wanna make you feel go- _ah!_ -feel good!” the younger man has starting circling his hips back against him, letting out breathy moans. Not needing to be told twice, Louis pulls out halfway before thrusting back in, increasing in speed and roughness as Harry’s moans and sweet whimpers get louder.

They fall into a quick, staccato rhythm, the room filled with the sound of their mutual sounds of pleasure and skin slapping skin. At one point, Harry reaches to get a hand on himself, but Louis growls and grabs both of the boy’s wrists to once again pin to the bed.

Growling in his ear as he plasters his chest to Harry’s back, Louis grinds his hips in deep. “No fucking touching yourself, princess, know you can come from just my cock like a good little slag, yeah? Wanna show me what a good baby you are for me?” Louis’ not sure where the words are coming from, but Harry seems to like them if the way he whines and arches his back more is anything to go by.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Harry sobs, and then they’re both stilling because wha-hey? That’s...new.

It’s Harry who moves first, trying to curl in on himself as he stutters out apologies and _no wait come back_. “Baby, hey, sshhh, Hazza, Harry!” It’s not until Louis has slipped out of him, basically wrapped around Harry’s curled up form, arms holding him gently and kisses pressed into his shoulder, that the green eyed boy calms down. “It’s fine Harry, it’s okay. Look at me, yeah?”

He moves to hover over Harry as he turns to lay on his back, looking somehow small with tears sliding down his cheeks again. “Is that something you want, baby? A Daddy to take care of you?” Louis wipes away the wetness on his cheeks and smiles down at him. At Harry’s tiny nod, he continues, “I don’t mind love, you sound so hot calling me _Daddy_ like that, was just caught a bit off guard. Think I want you to do it again.”

It’s a shy smile that the younger boy flashes up at him, arms coming up to wrap around Louis’ neck and pull him down for a kiss. Though it starts off sweet, pretty soon they’re both gasping into each other’s mouths and Louis’ hitching long, quivering legs into the crook of his arms and pressing back into Harry’s tight heat.

The angle must have changed something, because after Louis resumes fucking into him, Harry cries out and digs his teal painted nails into Louis’ back. He’s whimpering and chanting “ _there, there, there, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ ” and Louis works to aim himself so he hits the spot with every hard thrust.

Pretty soon Harry’s got overwhelmed tears streaming down his temples in his hair, head thrown back and curls haloing out. Louis’ holds onto his cute love handles and hopes there’s bruises left behind to match the mottled mess he’s already made with his mouth. He’s not sure when, but Harry’s lost his glasses somewhere along the way, face unobscured and beautiful.

“Look at you, so gorgeous, should’ve made you mine that day we met, can’t believe I’ve waited so long to have you all to myself.” Louis leans down to capture Harry’s lips in a searing kiss, sloppy and jumpy from the movement of his hips. “Wanna see you come for me baby, think you can do that? Think you can come for Daddy?”

Hearing Louis refer to himself as _Daddy_ might be what tips the pretty boy over the edge, or the way his prostate is getting drilled perfectly, or a combination of everything. Whatever it is has him choking on a loud cry and painting come all the way up to his chin. Louis fucks him through it, slowing to a halt and kissing Harry languidly as he comes down.

Once the younger lad has caught his breath, doped up smile on his face and floaty look in his eye, Louis tries to pull out only to be held in place and whined at. Receiving a pout and the feeling of being bared down upon by a stubborn curly haired boy, he takes the hint and starts thrusting again, long, slow pumps of his hips that make Harry sigh happily.

“Such a brat, baby boy, wanting me to come while I’m inside you. Won’t even have anything to show for it, since the rubber’ll catch it all.” He’s plastered on top of Harry, face tucked against his neck and arms braced on either side of his head as he presses in again and again.

Harry only whimpers in reply, apparently blissed out and high off his orgasm, rocking his hips down as much as he can despite the fact that he has to be sensitive. It only takes a handful of thrusts more and clenching walls around him before Louis stills, spilling into the condom and breathing a stifled moan into Harry’s hair.

They lay there, catching their breath and caressing each other lazily for a moment, before Louis pulls away to slide out, both wincing at the feeling. He removes and ties off the condom, taking it with him to the bathroom to throw away as he prepares a warm flannel to wash them up with.

Coming back into the room, he’s struck by the sight before him. There lies Harry, cheeks flushed happily and limbs splayed out unceremoniously, dragging his finger through the come on his stomach and sucking it into his mouth. Noticing Louis in the doorway, he releases the digit with a wet _pop_ and grins sweetly over at him, making grabby hands.

Shaking his head, the older boy, crosses the short distance to the bed and proceeds to clean Harry up. After they’re both reasonably cleaner, and finding Harry’s glasses to set safely on the nightstand, Louis drops the cloth to the floor so he can cuddle around Harry.

“So, that was...uhm...that was okay, right?” Louis’ voice is low and quiet, not wanting to disturb the peace that’s settled, but needing to check in.

Harry hums before giving him a kiss. “Lou, I’ve wanted to be yours ever since the day we met. Never thought you’d finally make a move because of my ‘nagging’, but I won’t complain.”

A tickle fight and shy mutual confession from Louis follows, and the two fall asleep looking forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> diiiiiiid you like it? re-blog the fic [here](http://sugarbabyomega.tumblr.com/post/158771973587/baby-doll-by-zedi-rating-explicit-archive) *:･ﾟ✧


End file.
